La légende de Roane
by LR23
Summary: UA – Drago veut cette coupe. Hermione doit la protéger. Qui des deux gagnera cet affrontement ?


Hello hello ! Ceci n'est pas réellement ma première histoire... mais c'est tout comme. Enfin, j'ai juste quelques mots à dire (en espérant que vous lisiez les notes de début de chapitre) : de mon point de vue, un prologue est un passage de l'histoire qui se situe vers la fin. Il est là pour intriguer, et surtout, pour vous donner envie de lire cette histoire jusqu'à retomber sur ce passage précis. Il est normal que vous ne compreniez pas, et le premier chapitre n'aura rien à voir avec ce passage, vous êtes prévenus !

Comme les trois-quart des auteurs, je ne suis pas hyper confiante dans mes écrits. J'ai envie de mener ce projet jusqu'au bout, et j'ai avancé plus que ce dont je ne m'en pensais capable. Alors me voilà pour la première fois à poster sur …

Pensez à donner quelques avis si le cœur vous en dit, parce que si cette histoire peut vous intéresser, il y a de grandes – que dis-je ? D'IMMENSES ! – chances que cela me motive pour la suite. Sur ce… bonne lecture ?

* * *

« - Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? Non parce que là, vraiment, j'vois pas d'autre explication. »

Hermione soupira avec lassitude. Ne changerait-elle donc jamais ?

« - Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu entends par « âmes sœurs », Gin'. »

« - Y'a pas 36 définitions non plus, répliqua la rousse avec humeur. »

Le lieu ne se portait pas à la discussion, ce qui ne semblait nullement gêner Ginny. Inquiète, Hermione jeta quant à elle un coup d'œil par l'interstice de la porte. Des hommes, vêtus à la hâte pour la plupart, inspectaient les lieux à la recherche des intrus. Si entrer par effraction dans le Louvre en pleine nuit lui avait semblé être d'une facilité déconcertante, en sortir sans les menottes devait relever du miracle…

Foutues.

Elles étaient foutues.

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se détournait de la porte pour reporter son regard sur son amie. _Autant lui répondre franchement puisque l'on ne se reverra pas d'ici une trentaine d'années, _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« - Si Drago était mon âme sœur, ne penses-tu pas qu'il s'abstiendrait d'essayer de me tuer chaque minute qui passe ? »

Le ton, clairement ironique, ne sembla pas perturber outre mesure la rousse qui repartit de plus belle dans son délire.

« - Moi je trouve ça plutôt romantique, lui répondit-elle alors. »

« - Romantique ? Hermione était abasourdie. Non mais t'es devenue folle ? »

« - Oui bon, j'avoue que c'est une manière assez maladroite pour te montrer que tu lui manqu- »

« - Tais-toi. »

Le ton sec eut le mérite d'arrêter net sa tirade. Hermione reprit :

« - Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Gin' : quand on est amoureux, que l'on soit des âmes sœur ou non, on envoi des fleurs. Ou des cadeaux, peu importe. Pas des tueurs à gage ! »

L'exaspération suintait chacun de ses mots. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Ginny pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de romantisme dans cette histoire. Certes, sa relation avec Drago avait toujours été un peu particulière. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Drago ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, quelle que soit la situation. Mais de là à le trouver romantique…

« - S'il avait vraiment voulu te tuer, lui fit remarquer alors Ginny, on ne serait plus là. »

Hermione acquiesça, la mine sombre. Elle se souvenait très bien de la panique qui avait envahie Drago lorsqu'elle avait été touchée par la bombe qui le visait _lui_. A ce moment-là, le contrôle de la situation lui avait totalement échappé et il était loin d'être certain qu'elle allait s'en sortir, à l'instar de toutes les fois où il lui avait envoyé tout une ribambelle de tueurs à gage de toute évidence débutants elle aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu lui faire remarquer que sans sa foutue obstination à trouver la coupe, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait pu… mais parler à un mur se serait avéré plus efficace. Au lieu de ça, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans une situation qu'elles n'auraient jamais envisagé quelques mois plus tôt : à deux doigts de la prison. En réalité, Hermione avait bien conscience qu'elles avaient _déjà_ un pied dedans.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ginny avec hésitation. »

Hermione soupira, et lança un sourire résigné à son amie.

« - Deux options possibles, dit-elle avec un sérieux à faire peur. Un, on referme cette porte et on attend ici que tous ces hommes partent. Deux – elle inspira profondément – on sort. Et on se fait arrêter. »

Ginny blêmit brutalement. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue favorable à leur situation – c'était soit mourir complétement déshydratées dans cette pièce, soit croupir dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours – mais elle espérait naïvement que la miss-je-sais-tout qu'était Hermione trouverait bien une solution pour les sortir de là indemne.

« - 'doit bien y'avoir une solution, marmonna la rousse. Après tout il devrait y avoir une deuxième issue dans une pièce secrète, non ? Pourquoi on ne cherche pas de deuxième issue ? »

« - Tu vois l'étagère là-bas ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« - Elle est là, ta deuxième issue. »

Face à cette nouvelle, la rousse entreprit une petite danse de la joie qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde lorsqu'elle l'entendit ajouter « inutilisable ». _Evidemment_. S'il existait réellement une autre issue qui aurait pu leur éviter la prison, Hermione l'aurait annoncé directement. Complétement abattue, elle poussa un juron qui surprît tellement la brune qu'elle en lâcha la clenche de la porte qu'elle venait de saisir pour observer à nouveau les officiers de police. Le bruit sec avait de toute évidence alerté un homme qui se situait à seulement quelques mètres d'elles. Hermione lança un regard effaré à son amie, qui se recula instinctivement lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte. Elles pouvaient déjà s'estimer heureuses qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué la porte plus tôt, alors qu'elle était parfaitement visible pour un œil observateur étant donné qu'elle était entrouverte tout ce temps.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny avec des tremblements dans la voix. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration et lui répondit sur un ton peu convaincant.

« - On n'a plus qu'à prier pour que quelqu'un nous sorte de là. »

Et tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, elle ajouta :

« - Je suis sincèrement désolée. »


End file.
